


Need Help for Story?

by WhiteWolfLegend



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Companion Piece, The Melting of the Frost King's Heart Prequel, story help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfLegend/pseuds/WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a companion piece to The Melting of the Ice Kings heart, need help with names and if I should continue or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need Help for Story?

Aster lay in the snow, his paws clutching his midsection in agony. He let his guard down and some how that blasted beast had snuck up on him. He had managed to get away but he knew the beast would find him again.

With a grunt he leant up against a hollow frozen tree and waited. Waited for what though he didn’t know, the beast? Help? He had ventured into winters domain for a snow flower that was going extinct and he needed to preserve them.

"Foolish! Lesson one, always be prepared for battle!" He snarled angrily to himself as his free hand rubbed the spot where his bandolier would be.

Snarls in the distance caused Aster’s ears to twitch and his stomach to drop. He was doomed and there was nothing he could do about it. Looking up to the sky he saw Manny peeking through the clouds and it gave him hope.

The sound of the beasts angry screams filled the silence followed by crackling of ice and a chill of frosty air that caused little droplets of ice to form on Aster’s fur mere seconds before a flying mass flew through the trees and landed on the snowy ground sending up snow.

"You are fortunate. The creature is nearly impossible to hide from." A voice hummed through the haze causing Aster to shiver, his eyes flickering through the snowfall and land on a figure.

He was floating and barely visible against the white backdrop if it weren’t for the leather pants that cladded his legs and the staff in his hands.

The figure became clearer as it moved closer, a crown of frost haze and blue tints clung to the icy face. Aster was amazed and not ashamed to admit he was slightly terrified of the ice prince before him.

"Thank you…" He trailed off with a loud swallow as the figure turned.

"Do not thank, I was hunting you…" The figure hums slightly turning his head to look back over its shoulders. For a second as Aster blinked in surprise and relief he could have sworn the figure smirked, just a twitch of the lips but still a smirk.


End file.
